Pokemon:Out of this world
by Boooklover
Summary: OK, girl gets sucked into Pokemon world. Hopefully, it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Jane groaned; it was time to tidy out her bedroom. The bedroom that hadn't been tidied in five years...

"And don't come down until that pigsty is spotless!" yelled her foster mother. Jane had been moved from place to place for years until she'd been forced onto Mrs Summersby six years ago. There had been nowhere for her to go, and now she was fourteen, no-one would want to adopt her.

"Fine, but when I move out, no-one will be there to tell me to tidy up, and I'll be just fine!" Jane yelled back down, and she slammed the bedroom door. She'd never liked Mrs Summersby. After about ten minutes of throwing old rubbish (most of which belonged to other foster kids) into a black bin bag, she came across her long-forgotten Gameboy Advanced, with all her old Pokemon games: Yellow Version, Crystal Version and Emerald version. Glancing around at the mess around her, she inserted Pokemon Yellow. The titles came up, then she was informed that her saved game had been erased. The other games yielded the same results.

"That's what I get for leaving them covered with junk for all these years..." Jane muttered, and just as she was about to start a new game, she heard Mrs Summersby marching up the stairs. Quickly, she shoved her Gameboy into the bedside cabinet, ready to play later on. Jane stood, and looked at the huge mess in her room.

"This could take a while..." she sighed, and began the gruelling, dangerous task.

The next day was Monday, and it was time for school. Jane got up, went to her now-tidy wardrobe, and picked out an outfit for the day. Simple trainers, jeans, and a black long sleeved T-shirt. Jane brushed out her light-brown, almost grey hair and pulled a black baseball cap on. Out of sheer boredom, she checked her bag for what subjects she had that day, and immediately regretted it. Double Maths, Geography, Technology and then Home Ec. Ick. At least she'd be able to pick her own subjects next term.

"Jane! Come down or you won't get your porridge!" came the unmistakeable yell of Mrs Summersby from downstairs. Jane rushed downstairs, and after being critisised on her appearance by all the other foster kids, wolfed down her porridge, grabbed her plain blue raincoat and quickly darted out to walk to school.

Not much happened in the first few lessons. Although she found them boring, Jane was fairly intelligent, and found the work relatively easy. However, the break was different. She tried to get to the library, but they found her first. Three girls, hell-bent on making her life difficult. There were two "thugs", Gertrude and Helga; they were easy to confuse. But there was Tabitha, she was different. She was strong, and could really pull a punch if you didn't watch her. Jane wasn't exactly a wimp, but against these three...

"Hey, _Emo_." Tabitha started, shoving Jane into a wall. Jane grinded her teeth.

"I just wear black; I'm not Emo. Besides, you shouldn't label people like that." Tabitha laughed.

"Did you hear something, Gertude, Helga? All I heard was _hit me, never stop hitting me_," The "thugs" laughed "let's get her."

By the end of the break, Jane was sore all over, and had Chinese Burns on her arms. And several people had been walking past, too; they did nothing about it. Jane didn't have many friends; she was thought of as weird. At lunchtime, the three bullies were in detention for beating up some other innocent kid, so Jane was safe hidden in the library. But she didn't dare go to the canteen for food, so she was starving by the time she got home. And teatime only came a six 'o' clock, with a small snack in between. And a small biscuit was hardly sustanance.

Jane climbed slowly up to her room, and was tripped by the homes resident bully: Shelly. Shelly had a different style of bullying; the type everyone else thought was funny. She tossed a pile of mud-filled water bombs onto Jane, and ran away, laughing. Jane felt tears pricking in her eyes; they remained there as she took a shower, got changed into a similar outfit to before, and was repremanded by Mrs Summersby for wasting hot water, and for tracking mud up the stairs. Jane stayed silent; she'd found long ago that there was no point in arguing.

Finally, Jane came up to her room. After sobbing briefly into her pillow, Jane took the Gameboy and games out of the cabinet and looked at them thoughtfully. When she was ten, some businessman had come into the home and handed some out to every child; Jane had merely gotten the ones that the other children had forgotten. Suddenly, they all started glowing. The three games merged into one multicoloured square; trembling, Jane inserted the game into the Gameboy. She felt a strange sort of pull towards the Gameboy.

"What the-WAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And everything went black for Jane.

She woke up standing in darkness. A man wearing a white lab coat materialised in front of her.

"Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is OAK! People call me the Pokemon prof!"

He vanished into thin air, and was replaced by a Pikachu. Jane gawped.

"This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon!" And the Professor continued in the intruductory speech to Pokemon Yellow. Except this time, he asked for her gender.

"Female, duh!"

"Now, what is your name?"

Jane thought about it for a moment. Was she really going to give this weirdo her real name? Of course not. And she'd always liked _Charmed_...

"Piper."

Then he demanded to know her rivals name.

"Eh... Babalabaloo?"

"Piper! Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits! Let's go!"

Jane, or Piper as she will now be known, felt herself... shrinking.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_OK, so that was weird. I own nothing but my Gameboy and games. And even at that, some of them used to belong to my brother... Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Piper woke up standing next to a bed. Apparently she'd just gotten out of it. She looked around warily, and decided this wasn't her bedroom; it was too tidy. But there was a mirror in the corner, so Piper decided to check her reflection. She was shocked.

Piper now had shoulder length indigo hair, with matching violet eyes; she decided that this definitely wasn't normal. Right now, she was wearing plain blue pyjamas, so she went over to the wardrobe, and found clothes completely different to her usual drab wardrobe. There were skirts and shorts of many lengths, elaborately embroided jeans, a shirt for every occasion...and the shoes made Piper's eyes nearly pop out of her head; she'd never owned anything more than one pair of trainers, and this...

"Why am I just looking at this stuff?" Piper asked herself "I've gotta wear these!" After much deliberation, she decided on a white pleated skirt, baby blue high-tops and T-shirt and a white-and blue striped sweatshirt. Piper brushed her new hair into a ponytail, and examined herself in the mirror.

"Wow..." she muttered; she'd never looked so good. It occurred to her at this point that it was a bit stupid to do all this like it was a game, even though so far it followed the plotline of a game. But since she wasn't exactly in a hurry to get back home, where her life wasn't exactly wonderful...

"I'll go along with it."

A voice called from downstairs "Piper honey, breakfast!" Her eyes watered at this for some reason; it was exactly the sort of voice she would want her mother to have.

Then she realised; if this was a Pokemon game, this voice _did_ belong to her mother.

"Coming!" Piper yelled, and rushed downstairs to find a pretty woman with black hair and a rose-pink dress making pancakes.

"You're gonna need a big breakfast for today. You're becoming a Pokemon trainer!" the woman beamed. "Oh, and by the way, I got your PokeNav back from the repair shop, and they added a radio option! Now, what time is it?"

Ignoring the fact that there was a clock on the wall, Piper said "8 am, and it's daylight saving time."

"Super!" smiled the woman, and she laid out the pancakes. Piper took one cautiously, and spread it with butter. She took a bite, and suddenly found that she was ravenous. As she tore into three more, the woman who was apparently her mother smiled.

"I'm so glad you're becoming a Pokemon trainer now; I was awfully worried when you didn't leave with the other kids when you turned ten…" Piper didn't respond, since she didn't exactly remember any of it. Then, at 9 am, she walked out of the house towards Professor Oak's lab. It seemed that she was going to start from Pallet town and work her way up.

"Hey, Pie!" came a voice. Piper looked around and saw a younger boy with spiky red hair, a purple long-sleeved T-shirt and brown boots. "You finally getting a Pokemon? About time!"

Piper looked at him blankly "You're weird…"

He fumed "No-one calls Babalabaloo weird!" Then he ran away.

Piper almost choked laughing, and carried on walking to the lab. When she got there, a few other trainers were exiting with Pokeballs, including Babalabaloo. Piper entered nervously.

"Um, I'm here for my Pokemon?" Professor Oak smiled and led her to the Pokemon storage room.

"Now, I have one good Pokemon left; it's a Ponyta. Would you like her?" Piper nodded, and was handed the Pokeball. She walked out, and went to a park where some of the other trainers were with their Pokemon. Piper released the Ponyta.

"Ni! Ni!" Cried the Pokemon, pawing the ground. But this was a very different kind of Ponyta; her mane was a blue fire, and her fur had a silvery glow. Piper admired her new Pokemon.

"I'll call you…Quickfire." The Ponyta snorted in approval then nudged her questioningly; she was hungry. Piper was about to let Quickfire back into her Pokeball, but she shook her mane; apparently, this Ponyta wanted to wander around begging for food rather than stay in a Pokeball. Piper rolled her eyes, and started to make her way home. She passed a boy wearing rubber gloves dragging a Pikachu along.

Piper turned to Quickfire; something made her want to say this.

"Do you want to know something?" Quickfire leaned in conspiratorially "I'm not from this world."

I didn't get any reviews… sob. I'm going to upload one more chapter, then stop this Fanfiction unless I get one. I don't own any rights to Pokemon-yet…


	3. Chapter 3

Piper explained her story to Quickfire as they walked home. She seemed to understand; at any rate, the Ponyta didn't seem to think she was insane. They arrived at the house surprising late; it was 6 'o' clock. Pipers "mum" was laying out a delicious looking meal on the table, complete with PokeBlocks for her new Pokemon.

"Oh my, what a beautiful Ponyta! A Shiny!" Quickfire stepped forward, and Piper's "mum" immediately fell in love. They all came to the table, and enjoyed the meal; Piper noted that food had never tasted this good in her world. Just as they were about to have a dessert of chocolate gateaux with ice cream (none for Quickfire; she was a fire Pokemon, after all), the videophone rang. Pipers "mum" answered it, and on the screen appeared the image of a man with long blonde hair and a lab coat.

"Hey, Daisy. How's life in the Bleu household?" Mrs Daisy Bleu, as she was apparently called, giggled.

"Great, Greg; Piper got her first Pokemon today, and she's going to start her journey tomorrow! How's life on Cinnabar?"

"Great; we're working on cloning Pokemon now! So, who's this lucky Pokemon?" Quickfire stepped forward with Piper, who was almost instantly forgotten in her father's excitement to see the Shiny. After some time, Mrs Bleu looked at the clock.

"Oh, it's seven thirty! It's time for _Pokemon Centre_! Bye, honey!" Mirs Bleu switched off the video phone, and rushed to the TV. She turned on a sort of vets show but with Pokemon. Piper shrugged, and watched not only this, but _What not to let your Pokemon wear, Ready Steady Pokeblock _and _Growlithe Girls_. At 10 'o' clock, Piper went to her room, and went to bed. Quickfire stood at the end of her bed, dozing off, as if to protect her. Piper smiled.

"It's been a good first day." And she switched off the light.

Piper woke up once again at 8 'o' clock and realised that today was the day she would start her Pokemon journey...wow, that sounded stupid when spoken aloud. She got out of bed, and looked in her wardrobe. There was good-sized bag inside, midnight black and deep purple. She packed two changes of clothes inside it, but with enough room to carry many potions and the like. She dressed in jeans decorated with stitched flowers, the high-tops from the previous day, a black T-shirt and a purple jacket. Comfortable for a long day of walking. But she was missing something...

"Aha!" Piper found a purple bandanna with the usual Pokeball design on it. She smiled.

"Ni! Ni!" cried Quickfire, looking happy. Satisfied, they headed downstairs, where Mrs Bleu was making French toast for breakfast. Piper had never tasted it before, and was at first sceptical of the "eggy bread". But she and Quickfire were soon tearing into them like there was no tomorrow. At 9 'o' clock, Piper was ready to leave. Mrs Bleu was fussing.

"OK, my number's in the PokeNav, you can call me any time, have you got enough money?" Piper nodded, and after giving Mrs Bleu one last hug, she and Quickfire set off. After heading to the store to buy some Potions, Pokeballs and some heals, she left town. She saw Ash Ketchum, still trying to control his Pikachu. Smiled and waved at him as she passed, but before he could reply, two fast moving blurs rushed towards them; it was Mrs Ketchum and Mrs Bleu. They both gasped for breath then delivered an all-important message.

"Did you pack enough underwear?" Both kids did an anime fall in exasperation.

"Yes, Mom…" Ash muttered, and Piper nodded. The two mothers beamed.

"OK, then. Hey, Daisy, would you like to come over for a cup of tea?"

"Oh, yes, we could have a wonderful chat!" And the mothers were off, so after hastily saying goodbye to Piper and Ash, they left. Piper glanced at Ash; he was once again trying to drag his Pikachu along. Quickfire gave them a weird look.

"OK, so I'll see you around…good luck with Pikachu!"

"Thanks…" Said Ash, and they took separate paths. Piper grinned; she had just met Ash Ketchum, from the cartoon. She and Quickfire carried on walking.

As they walked through the grass, they saw Viridian city approaching.

"C'mon Quickfire, let's go!" they started running, when out of the grass came… a wild Bulbasaur!

"Bul! Basaur…" he growled; this Bulbasaur wasn't happy. Piper gave a start; this could her first Pokemon battle!

"OK Quickfire, let's _rock and roll…_no? OK, let's battle!"

Quickfire left in front of the Bulbasaur.

"Use Ember attack!" Quickfire released a smouldering flame from her mane, and severely damaged the Bulbasaur. It used a surprisingly powerful Tackle, but Quickfire recovered quickly. Piper knew she had to finish this soon.

"OK, use Tackle!" Quickfire rammed into Bulbasaur, and before he could react, Piper took a Pokeball out her bag, and threw it at the Bulbasaur. It wriggled for a moment, then the Pokemon was captured!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm gonna call you Tank, cos that tackle was like a tank!" Quickfire tossed her head in amusement, and they continued on the road to Viridian City.

OK, first of all, I know there are continuity errors, like the timeline and the Bulbasaur in a place where there are only Rattata and Pidgey, but…it's my fiction! Sorry for begging for reviews, I'm a sad and lonely person… I do not own Pokemon or any of the shows that were parodied in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"There, your Pokemon are fighting fit! Please come again!" Piper thanked the Nurse Joy at the Viridian City Pokemon Centre, and she and Quickfire walked outside to a bench. She then released Tank, an extremely angry-looking Bulbasaur.

"Bulb!" He growled, and instantly tried to headbutt her. Piper leapt aside, startled and Quickfire gave him a warning look. Piper tried to reach out to Tank.

"Hey, I'm Piper. Um, I'm your new trainer..." she trailed off when the Bulbasaur turned it's back on her.

"Aw, come on! Please try?" Piper attempted to put on puppy dog eyes, and Tank turned round and acknowledged her grudgingly.

"There; OK, so you've met Quickfire, and hopefully we'll have some more team-mates later on. Would you like to go back in your Pokeball?" Tank nodded indifferently, and was returned. Piper winced.

"I didn't realise Pokemon could be so...antisocial."

Piper was about to head to Viridian Forest, when Professor Oak came running from the direction of Pallet Town, huffing and puffing.

"Piper! I almost forgot to give you this!" He nearly crashed into the Pokemon Centre, and an object came flying out of his pocket; it was a Pokedex.

"Uh, so that's yours. OK, I'm going to the Pokemart now…" Oak muttered, and he carried on.

"Let's go…" Piper said uncertainly to Quickfire. They proceeded into the forest.

They had barely taken a few steps when a boy carrying a bug-catchers net rushed towards them.

"Let's battle! My bug Pokemon are the best!" Piper shrugged, and sent Quickfire out. The bug-catcher sent out a Caterpie

"Quickfire, use Ember!" The Caterpie was knocked out instantly. Another was sent out. Piper's opponent quickly gave a command

"Use String Shot, now!" Quickfire was covered with a thick white web, which burned away in parts due to her fiery mane and tail. It slowed her down, allowing Caterpie to get in a Tackle attack. Piper frowned, as did Quickfire.

"Let's finish this! Ember attack!" Once again, this made for a quick defeat; the bug-catcher was beaten.

"Aw, man! Come on, my sweet bug Pokemon!" The guy walked away, cradling his two Pokemon. Piper and Quickfire sweatdropped, and continued.

After about an hour, Piper realised she was starving, so they stopped for a quick break. Piper ate a plain sandwich, and she also gave Pokeblocks to Quickfire and Tank.

Just as they were finishing up, Piper heard a small cry coming from a nearby tree. She shot over, and found a new-born male Pichu sitting there, looking bewildered.

"Pi…" he said, looking up at Piper. She smiled, and picked him up. Quickfire and Tank rushed over, both showing concern for the small Pichu.

"Aw, are you OK little guy? Come on, let's get you some food."

However, when she offered Pichu some Pokeblocks, there was a problem; apparently, the Pichu couldn't eat yet, and Piper didn't have any milk. Tank was attempting to comfort Pichu, acting completely different to his usual indifferent attitude. Piper rolled her eyes at this, and began to focus on the problem at hand.

"We need to get to Pewter City, fast! Pichu, do you mind going in a Pokeball?" The Pichu simply blinked at her, which Piper took to be a yes. After returning Tank and Pichu, she and Quickfire began to run. However, Quickfire kept barging in front of Piper, looking annoyed. As this happened for the fifth time, it dawned on Piper.

"You want me to ride you! That'll be quicker!"

"Ni!" Quickfire said, in order to indicate that her owner was completely thick, and soon they were galloping at high speed towards the Pokemon Centre. As rain began to pour down, Piper hoped Pichu would be OK…

Piper burst into the Pokemon Centre with Quickfire. They rushed up to the desk where Nurse Joy was sitting.

"Listen, I found a new-born Pichu, he's really hungry but I don't have any milk and I can't find the owner, so can you help? I mean, if you're-"

"Whoah, slow down there. Just give us the Pichu, and we'll see what we can do; in the meantime, go get something to eat, and calm down."

Piper proceeded to collapse and a chair, while Quickfire panted beside her. She wondered why she was so worried about the Pichu; he was only hungry, he would be fine…then it hit her.

She had never cared that much about someone before.

_I can explain why I haven't updated recently… OK, I can't._ _But I have exams coming up, so that means I'm going to update even more, to avoid studying! I know I changed the plot of the game, but I don't care. I don't own Pokemon yet, but hope springs eternal…_


	5. Chapter 5

About half an hour later, Nurse Joy approached Piper holding Pichu.

"Here, he's all better! If his owner doesn't show up in the next few hours, it looks like you're his trainer!"

Piper gasped, and took Pichu into her arms.

"Chu?" he said, looking slightly dopey. Quickfire nudged him gently, making him giggle, and his cheeks let out a few weak sparks.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Piper said, hugging him "Let's call him... Pacha!" Pichu seemed happy with this name.

"OK, now you have to feed him three times a day, make sure he gets plenty of rest, and soon he may even be up for battling!" said Nurse Joy cheerfully, handing her a bottle of warm milk.

"Thanks, I'll feed him now, then he can rest while I explore the City."

Piper fed Pacha with the bottle. He slurped happily at the milk, spilling some round his mouth in his eagerness. Then, he yawned and dozed off.

Piper returned Pacha to his Pokeball, and she started to wonder Pewter City. First, she stocked up on supplies at the Pokemart, including more milk for Pacha. After quickly deciding the Museum was of no particular interest, she spotted the Gym.

"Alright, let's go have our first Gym battle!" Quickfire snorted excitedly, and they rushed to the entrance.

"Brock, I challenge you to a gym battle!" Piper cried. A little over-dramatic, but hey, this was a video game…

"I accept your challenge. But first, what is your name, young challenger?"

"Piper Bleu."

"Let us begin. Geodude, let's go!" A rock with arms and eyes appeared.

"Duuude!"

Piper remembered that Fire types weren't powerful against Rock types, so she decided to use Tank.

"Tank, let's show 'em what we're made of!" The disgruntled Bulbasaur came out his Pokeball, acknowledged Piper and turned to face Geodude.

"Bulb! Bulba!" he was ready.

"Piper, you can start." Brock said

"Tank, can I see a Razor Leaf?"

Tank rolled his eyes sarcastically, and sent a flurry of sharp leaves that immediately knocked out Geodude. Brock returned the Rock Pokemon as Piper whooped.

"You're stronger than you look. But you won't stand a chance against… Onix!"

"Let's try another Razor Leaf!"

The leaves weakened Onix, but didn't completely defeat him.

"Onix, use Bind attack!" Onix wrapped himself around Tank, who struggled furiously but couldn't escape.

Piper tried to think. What other attacks would a Bulbasaur have? Not Solarbeam, Tank wasn't strong enough. Then, it hit her.

"Tank, use leech seed!" Onix was wrapped in the thin strands of the attack. Although he tried to get away, Onix's energy continued to drain, making Tank stronger. Piper decided to finish this.

"Tank, use Tackle attack!" Tank ploughed into Onix, causing the massive giant snake to faint and crash to the ground.

"Alright, we win!" Quickfire was rearing up in celebration, and surprisingly, Tank approached her with what looked like… friendliness in his eyes?

"You did great! I'm so proud of you. You deserve a good rest…" Piper said, returning him to his Pokeball.

"You are tougher than you appear… here, take the Boulder Badge and this reward money." Brock said.

"OK, great battle by the way! See ya!" Still in high spirits, Piper exited with Quickfire, and suddenly realised it was evening; it had been a long day, evidently.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat in the Pokemon Centre."

After eating a sandwich and feeding her Pokemon (including a considerably better-tempered Tank), Piper found herself a bunk, and with the Pokemon sleeping on the bottom bunk, she began to drift off…

"Quick Joe, let's just sneak in and take this kids Pokemon…"

"But that's no fun… shouldn't we say a motto or something Jo?"

"Shut up!"

The two voices continued, as Piper sat up sleepily.

"What…?" She rubbed her eyes, and saw a young woman with short blonde hair and a young man with spiky brown hair, wearing Team Rocket uniforms. The woman called Jo spotted her, and struck a pose while speaking.

"Prepare for trouble!"

_Yes, another Team Rocket. I'm going to include Ash and his friends occasionally, so just assume their meetings are between episodes. Review if you have any suggestions, please. I don't own Pokemon, though I tried to get custody in court once…_


	6. Chapter 6

Jo paused.

"OK, this isn't right. Why do we have to say the same motto as those losers Jessie and James?"

"Good point. Let's just take this brat's Pokemon!"

They reached out to grab the still-sleeping Pacha, when Piper properly woke up.

"Tank, wake up and use vine whip!"

Tank woke up abruptly, and after Piper repeating the command, he struck Team Rocket with long green vines.

"Ouch! No fair, we haven't got any Pokemon to fight back with!" Jo whined. They took off, but not before Quickfire could send an Ember their way. Clutching their scorched behinds, Jo and Joe ran out the door and into the night. Piper leapt out of bed and practically hugged Tank and Quickfire to death.

"Bu- BULBA!" Tank yelled, gasping for breath. At that point, Pacha woke up and began to cry.

"Oh, Pacha, it's OK, they're gone." After feeding Pacha a few sips of milk, his cries reduced to sniffles. Tank took over from there and soon the Pokemon drifted back into sleep.

But Piper was thinking about what had just happened. It seemed that there were dangers in this world, and while those two seemed relatively harmless, there would be people who wouldn't be so harmless…

The next morning, Piper got up slowly, groggy from her lack of sleep. Today, she wore knee-length black shorts and a three-quarter length black and purple striped shirt. After eating a swift breakfast, she returned Tank and Pacha, and began to head toward Mt Moon.

She and Quickfire had barely set foot on the path when they had to battle a barrage of trainers. Every so often, Piper would have to head back to the Pokemon Centre, but eventually she began to find that the battles were becoming much easier, and eventually Quickfire gave a snort and began trotting toward a nearby Pokemon Centre. As they entered, a large man approached Piper, a sleazy grin on his face.

"Say, you look like a discerning customer. How'd you like to buy an ultra-rare Magikarp for only…" He took a huge dramatic breath, "One million Yen! How about it, missy?"

Piper blinked, looking astonished, and slowly shook her head.

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be well worth your time…" At this point Quickfire stepped forward, mane and tail blazing. The man would have been fairly scorched, had it not been for a tall boy who stepped in.

"OK, we all know by now that Magikarp are not rare, valuable, powerful or, basically, worth a million yen. So why not go get a proper job?"

Piper's heart skipped a beat for some reason. Quickfire re-enforced the boys words by stepping forward menacingly, and the man stomped away, muttering to himself. The boy turned and smiled softly at Piper.

"Hey, I'm Sam Barrow. That guy's always lurking round here, so watch out for him… um, sorry, I forgot to ask your name."

Piper took a while to find her tongue. "I-I'm Piper Bleu. Thanks for getting rid of that guy, even though Quickfire was doing a pretty good job of scaring him away…"

"Is Quickfire your Ponyta?" Piper nodded, and while he began praising her, Piper gazed at him. He had slightly tousled light brown hair, clear-cut features and large, blue-green eyes she felt she could lose herself in…

"…so do you have any other Pokemon? I'm gonna let mine out anyway, so let's compare." Piper shook herself slightly, and nodded. She let Pacha and Tank out of their Pokeballs.

Sam released his two Pokemon: a powerful looking Combusken and a Spearow who seemed to enjoy preening its feathers. Both Pokemon seemed content to talk to Quickfire.

"Pi! Chuchu…" Pacha said, looking up adorably at Sam. Tank, on the other hand, was standing in front of Piper, staring at Sam with deep suspicion. Sam began tickling Pacha, which he clearly enjoyed.

Piper wondered for a moment why Tank was acting this way, and then it occurred to her: was Tank _jealous _of Sam? But… Sam interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, I'm going to head up the mountain. I'll see you around, OK Piper?" While her returned his Pokemon, and Piper mumbled what she hoped was an appropriate response.

Her own Pokemon looked at her, almost laughing. She went red.

"Oh, shut up, he's cute…"

Quickfire's mane illuminated the cave, outlining the fact that they were well and truly…lost.

"OK, let's try to work out where we went wrong." Said Piper, and she looked at Quickfire expectantly. There was a long pause.

"That didn't work… let's just keep on walking." But before they could go very far, a bright torch shone in their faces.

"You may have beaten us last time, brat, but we're gonna get your Pokemon this time!"

_That was my first time describing a romantic interest… how was it? By the way, I'm thinking of writing another _Out of this World _story set in Johto/Hoenn; should I use Piper again make another character? I still don't own _Pokemon_…damn._


	7. Chapter 7

Piper blinked in the harsh glare of the torchlight. Jo released a Machop, while Joe let a Geodude. The two Pokemon looked newly caught, and confused.

"Quickfire, Tank, you're both up!" Piper quickly said, releasing Tank. She decided to get the first shot in.

"Tank, use Vine Whip on that Geodude; Quickfire, hit Machop with Ember!"

Her Pokemon complied, with excellent results. Jo and Joe looked confused for a moment, then acted quickly.

"Geodude, use Tackle!"

"You too, Machop!"

Quickfire and Tank were barely scathed, and it seemed that she was to win this battle. That, is, she would have if not for what had happened next.

"Geodude, use Sand Attack!" The room was filled with thick sand, blocking everything from Piper's view. But she could still hear.

"Machop, Tackle that brat!" Piper felt the small Pokemon slam right into her abdomen, completely knocking the wind from her.

"Good one, Machop!" Jo said, striding toward Piper as the sand cleared. Piper groaned, and as Jo nudged her with her boot, Piper could see the regret it Machop's eyes. It wasn't present in Jo's, however.

"Let's just take these Pokemon and get outta here." Joe said impatiently. Jo nodded, and walked over to him, kicking Piper's head as she passed.

Piper groaned again, beginning to lose consciousness. Just as she passed out, she swore she could hear thumping…

It was some time later; Piper didn't know how long, but she had a splitting headache. She remembered what had happened, and fear flooded through her. She decided to open her eyes. She saw the roof of the cave. That didn't say much about her situation, and she turned her head… and there, sitting on the ground, was Sam. This was interesting…

"Blurgh…" Piper said; she had tried to say something along the lines of "are my Pokemon OK", but obviously she wasn't awake enough to form full sentences. As Sam came over, looking concerned, Piper sat up groggily.

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked.

"I guess… what happened? Are my Pokemon OK?" Piper looked around wildly, and was relieved to see Quickfire, Tank and Pacha dozing in a corner. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. It turns out those goons were no match for your Pokemon. I arrived just in time to see them getting completely cheesed. Although, they had some help…"

Sam indicated to the darkest corner in the room. In it, an Onix was lurking, trying unsuccessfully to be inconspicuous which, at 28.10 feet, was no easy task. The Onix was apparently male. He snaked uneasily toward Piper, who reached out to pat its head.

"Did you help get rid of Team Rocket?" Piper asked, and the Onix nodded eagerly. "Would you like to have a battle? If I catch you, you can join my team!"

The Onix nodded again, and Piper called Tank over to battle. After stumbling to her feet, she faced the Onix and Tank rushed out to meet him. Sam watched with interest.

"Alright, use Vine Whip!" Tank slapped Onix with powerful green vines; Onix roared and used Rock Throw to thump Tank to the ground. The two were evenly matched power-wise, but Tank had the type advantage.

"Try Leech Seed, Tank!" Piper said, using a tactic which had previously been successful. It didn't fail her now, and the rocky giant winced as his energy seeped from him. Piper decided to finish this quickly.

"Use Vine Whip again!" the Onix was no match for the two attacks, and fell to the ground. Piper cheered in spite of her lingering headache, and threw a Pokeball. She now had an Onix. Piper immediately released him.

"I'm gonna have to think of a nickname for you…" Piper said. Sam surprised her by suggesting a name.

"How about Orik?" Piper suddenly realised that she'd gone this whole time without blushing around Sam; she'd been distracted by her Pokemon. Oh wait, the blushing was back… better respond, she decided.

"Sure… what do you think?" she turned to the Onix, who nodded eagerly "Orik it is! Now let's get out of here!"

It turned out they were fairly near the exit, but as they neared it, they spotted some items lying on the ground. They were fossils.

"Hey, do you want to take one?" Sam enquired; Piper nodded, and chose the Helix fossil; Sam took the Dome fossil, and a few minutes later they were standing outside. Sam spoke.

"So, I'm going to visit my grandparents in Saffron City before going to Cerulean Gym. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah… I-uh… thanks for…just…" Piper trailed off, embarrassed. Sam raised his eyebrows, but smiled.

"See you around."

"Bye…" Piper mumbled, and Sam walked away. Quickfire, who had been unusually quiet, gave a snort that resembled a laugh.

"I know, Quickfire…I know." They began walking to Cerulean City, Quickfire still snickering.

_OK, what did you think? I welcome any suggestions for improvements, so please review if you can! I don't own _Pokemon _because if I did I wouldn't be typing this… or would I?????????????????_


	8. Chapter 8

Upon entering Cerulean city, Piper instantly spotted a group of three people: one was Ash Ketchum, and she remembered Brock from her gym battle and Misty from the TV series.

"Hey, Ash, Brock!" Piper said, walking toward them. She remembered she was supposed to be from this world "Oh, are you Misty, the Cerulean gym leader?"

"I was, but my sister's are gonna take over for a while... until I get a new bike, ASH KETCHUM!" Ash and Misty scowled at each other for a while as Brock and Piper sweatdropped, then resumed the conversation.

"So, are you going to challenge my sisters?" asked Misty.

"Yep, I'm looking forward to it."

"I bet you'll do great. You sure beat me! My dad's running the gym now, though." Brock said.

"Oh, OK."

"Let's go get my third badge, you guys!" Ash said impatiently.

"Well, I'll see you guys."

Piper walked away from the group and headed to the nearest Pokemon Centre. It was only early evening at this time, so after having her Pokemon healed, Piper walked toward Nugget Bridge. She instantly spotted the five trainers she would have to battle in order to get across, so she proceeded to completely thrash them mainly using Quickfire and Tank. She then came to the man at the end.

"Congratulations! Here's a nugget. Say, would you like to join Team Rocket?"

"Um, no thanks…" Piper said, and she attempted to stride past him. He angrily stepped in front of her.

"If you won't join, you will feel my wrath!" He sent out his one Pokemon, a Raticate.

"Ticate! Rat…"

Piper looked at Quickfire; she was far too tired to face the hissing Raticate, as was Tank. Pacha was still a baby, so that left one option…

"Orik! Let's go!" Piper released the Onix into the field beyond the bridge, and the Raticate followed.

"Orik, use Rock Throw!" Piper cried, running into the field with the Rocket hurrying behind her.

Orik immediately flung a barrage of boulders at the Raticate, knocking the wind out of it. The Rocket growled angrily.

"Fight back with Quick Attack!"

The Raticate flung itself head first at Orik with little result except a scratch on Orik and a possible concussion for the Raticate.

"Use Tackle to finish Orik!"

Orik not so much Tackled as nudged the Raticate in order to make it fall to the ground, fainted. The Rocket returned his Raticate and sent out his last Pokemon.

"Ekans, let's show this brat we mean business!"

The poison snake coiled and uncoiled, hissing at Orik.

"Use bind!" The Ekans lunged at Orik and latched itself onto a section of Orik's rocky body, squeezing tightly. Orik growled in annoyance.

"OK, Orik, use Bind back!" Orik easily surrounded the Ekans, and fairly soon had squeezed it into unconsciousness.

"Alright! Great job, Orik! Now let me past." Piper said to the Rocket, who grudgingly stepped aside and proceeded to tend to the Ekans. Piper made a quick journey back to the Pokemon Centre, then started walking across the field once again, battling a few trainers along the way. Finally, she decided to go to the Cerulean Gym.

Upon entering what appeared to be a swimming pool with walkways across the middle, Piper spotted three girls who were evidently Lily, Violet and Daisy sitting in some massive beanbags and painting each other's toenails. Unsure of what to do, Piper cleared her throat and the three looked up.

"Like, oh, my god. Your shoes totally don't go with your outfit!" Violet said, eyeing the blue Converses disdainfully. Piper looked down; these were the most comfortable shoes she had, and wasn't that the most important thing on her Pokemon journey? Piper voiced this opinion.

"Like, whatever," Lily said, "What do you want, a match?" Piper nodded, wondering whether this would stop them from insulting her outfit.

"OK, we'll each battle you with one Pokemon each; no time limit," Daisy explained to her, "Violet, you're up first."

Piper walked over to the podium where opponents apparently stood, while Violet struggled out of her beanbag.

"OK, like, let's do this. Goldeen, let's go!"

The orange and white fish appeared in the water, ready for battle.

"Gold gold gold gold…"

"Tank, come on out! OK, use Vine whip!"

Tank's vines grabbed Goldeen and slammed it against the sides of the swimming pool.

"Use horn attack!" Violet yelled in response, and the Goldeen lunged at Tank with it's horn gleaming dangerously.

"Tank, use Growl!" Tank growled warningly, and the Goldeen's attack faltered; Tank recovered from the attack quickly.

"Finish it off with Leech Seed!"

The parasitic attack severely weakened the Goldeen, but didn't quite finish it off.

"Try Peck, Goldeen!"

This unexpected Flying-type move had a fair impact on Tank, but he remained standing. The Leech seed added to his strength a little

"Uh, use Tackle!"

Tank rammed into the Goldeen, and just as it seemed ready to retaliate, the Leech seed sapped its last ounce of strength, making Tank the winner.

"Oh, that's not fair!" Violet cried, returning her Goldeen. As she returned to her beanbag, Lily stepped up.

"You ready, Tank?" Piper asked her Bulbasaur. Tank turned and nodded. "Then bring it on, Lily!"

_Sorry for the delay again, but I think you'll all live. I still don't own Pokemon. Please review if you have any suggestions!_


End file.
